Sweetest Kind of Medicine
by TheFlawlessDragon
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries, Hinata and Naruto have had a child a few years ago, and both Hinata and Their daughter go to visit him in the hospital after he is injured on a mission.


first NaruHina One-shot Fanfic. Hope you like it. [I do not own Naruto, the name Nina was a suggestion given to me by HornyWolf]

~TFD

* * *

I walked down the hallway in a hurry with my 5 year old daughter rushing after me. "Mother slow down! I'm sure daddy's okay.." she muttered the last sentence, I could sense the slight hurt in her voice, she had her father's attitude and strength, I admired her. At the same time envied her, she was all I wanted to be as a child, I am, and always will be, proud of her. I turned around and bent down to her level, my pale lavender eyes staring into her pale sky blue eyes. She gave me a wide smile, the one I had always adored from her father. _Nina Uzumaki, Naruto picked it out, oh Naruto… _"You'll have to forgive me; you know I'm not like you and your father." I muttered quietly.

Nina grinned widely again then wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug."It's okay mother, I forgive you!" I hugged her back with a grin as well and picked her up in the process. She was so light weight, just like she had been. Nina had my hair color, Indigo. It showed her father's traits as well, having thick spikes where her hair ended meeting below her shoulder blades. She was the most beautiful child in my and her father's eyes. I held her close to me as she nuzzled her face into my collar bone. I continued walking in a hurried pace to where my love was being kept.

I put Nina down and opened the door slowly, only to have Nina burst right through. I quickly developed a look of shock. She had quickly run to her father's bed only to have him quickly sit up to give her one of those sparkling wide grins, which she of course mirrored. I once again felt slightly envious, only for that emotion to be replaced by shame at that feeling. I noticed him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at him as he stuck his hand into his bag. Nina seemed to be jumping up and down in his lap slightly. He grinned slightly giving her some money. She quickly jumped out of his lap running passed me and out the door with a quick shout of assurance. "Thanks daddy I'll be back in a few."

I heard my lover clear his throat, I glanced over at him. He had that same determined look in his eye, the one that he always had. I felt my face heat up as it always did; I guess I'll never grow out of that. I noticed his lips curve into a mischievous smile across his face. I felt my face heat up more as he gestured me to approach him. He noticed my hesitance last too long. "Hina, come here before I come over there, you don't want me getting up do you? You know, after my injuries and all." He cooed to me. I felt my heart flutter; I loved our relationship; my feelings for him still live and increase by the second. His smirk then changed into a determined and loving smile, this too made me smile. I stopped right in front of him. He quickly jolted up and pinned me against the bed before I even had time to register any of it. I'm sure my facial expression was priceless to him. Redder than a tomato, along with wide shocked eyes, even I laughed on the inside at the thought of myself.

I then began to stutter again, oh dread that I couldn't out grow that either. "N-Naruto! You said t-t-that you're i-inju-"I was instantly cut off by his laughter. I gave the best glare I could, but I knew that failed when he fought back laughter. "fooled ya didn't I?" He said with a smug yet cute grin. "I was blushing again for sure from embarrassment. He leaned over me and began nipping at my neck lightly making me squeak slightly. I heard him give a short but muffled laugh as he began sucking at my neck. Surely I turned even redder. He started trailing light kisses that felt so great on my skin, as if it was a feathery touch. I whimpered a bit as he reached my lips. I kissed him back letting every emotion of longing take me over, since he had been gone for about a week and a half. Now here he was again, perfectly well. It relieved my heartache from earlier.

I heard our door slam and then a very familiar voice. "EWWWW! You guys are disgusting!" for surely that was Nina. This must have been why Naruto sent her out in the first place. Naruto and I then shared a laughing fit together, I no longer felt any sign of misplacement, I rarely got to share a laugh with him; a genuine one at least. I felt my heart grow warmer as I watched Nina jump on her father's back; his laughter increased making mine increase as well. I felt I belonged with them again, I also felt confidence.

"Well my family it's time to go back home!" Naruto shouted with a pumped look on his face. I stared in disbelief, and then cut in, "I thought you had to stay in here for 3 days!" I said this quite loudly, it slightly shocked me. He glanced at me curiously then quickly gave a stern and confident look. "Nah!" is all he shouted. I gave him another glare; he continued to muffle his laughter. I let out a sigh; Nina kept looking back and forth at us. "So are we going or what?" she questioned us both. Then at the same time we both answered, them being different answers of course. I glanced at him giving him a stern look. He perked up again randomly pulling me into a tight embrace. I felt my heart thump faster as he leaned in closer to my ear. "Come on Hina, I missed you guys. Besides, you gave me the sweetest medicine." He whispered to me. I turned red again as he began nibbling on my ear. "Come OOON I have to go train! Are we going or not?" The little 5 year old shouted, she startled us both, I noticed him fidget a bit.

"Yes, we are."I cut in, earning a broad smile from Naruto. I smiled back lightly. "Well come on then LET'S GOO!" Nina ran out the door and gestured for us to fallow. I giggled at her impatience and Naruto seemed to have an even bigger smile with a proud look in his eyes. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips as he led me out the door. Finally after what felt like months of waiting, I won't have to wake up to an empty half of the bed again, the thought of that had the empty feeling engulf me; only to be pulled out by Naruto's laughter as he chased after our daughter, as well as her loud screaming and laughing while running. I laughed too as I chased after the both of them while heading to our home.

* * *

Once again I hope you liked it!

~TFD


End file.
